Tomorrow Is A Better Day
by Twila Starla
Summary: The tables have turned, the day is saved, and Shego is facing sure redemption. But when some all too familiar faces reach for her help, will she be able offer it? Or is this past too far gone to save? Graduation tie-in.
1. Prologue: Dying Triumph

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters from it, but I do own this story and my characters.

* * *

The vile scent of smoke, gasoline, and most prominent of all, death, lingered in the air as sunrise waned over the horizon. Its pale, yellow beams reached past the skyscrapers, their windows shattered and light blue color burned away, stripped of their shining glory. The entire city looked this way, charred, beaten, and broken, after the night's events, when hundreds of strange robotic creatures had rained down from the heavens and attacked like wild dogs, destroying everything in sight, showing no mercy on the people.

It had been a bloodbath in Go City.

Lying between the shelter of a broken-down car and a large shard of upturned concrete, Hego was silent, breathing ever so slightly. Not that he had an option, he was losing a lot of blood from the large cut across his chest, and the life was draining from him with every ounce that went. In his weakening consciousness, he found that he couldn't move, but from where he was, he could see where his brothers had hidden themselves.

Mego, second eldest of the family, stood around the corner, inside an alley; his pale, violet face wore an expression of determination, and his eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Hego could tell he was trying to be brave, to come up with a plan that would save the day, but having no such luck in his desperation.

The Wegos hid deeper behind the corner, right on front of their older brother, and their lack of confidence was far more apparent. Each gripping the other in a supportive embrace, they looked on in fear and confusion. Still only teenagers, they had no idea how to handle the situation, or what would come next.

The eldest Go brother looked away from them and laid his tired head against the concrete, closing his eyes for a moment.

This was it, he guessed, this was how he was going to die; bled out on the beaten streets of Go City, failing in his heroic pledge to protect his fair home from all evils, even those who didn't _originate_ from Earth. He never really thought about his own death before now, but always figured it would be later in his life, when he'd had some time to save the city a bit more, to meet the woman of his dreams and fall in love, to retire at sixty and live out the reminder of his life weaving heroic tales to his grandchildren.

But no, he was to die at thirty-two years of age, after a night of saving civilians from those strange robots that were still scattered across the city. He'd seen many people lose their lives, and even more hurt in the process. He'd watched his childhood street go up in flames, thankful that his parents weren't here to see their beautiful home destroyed. And worst of all, he had nearly lost what he had left of his family to a- to a…

He shut his eyes harder, still trying to piece together what he had battled against. The memory, however recent, was very fuzzy in his dying mind, but from what he could make out…

_Hego's now tiring reflexes were lightening fast as he snagged a woman and her small child from the path of an oncoming car, flung by the spearing arm of yet another large robotic creature._

_It was the tenth one he had seen that night, and he had lost count of how many had been reported to him over the Go Jet intercom. They were too big to take on alone, and seemingly indestructible. Everyone and everything sent against them was simply destroyed, and many had given up fighting and ran for safety, but not Team Go, they never gave in, not while danger was still lurking._

_The woman gave him a quick thank you, then pulled her child closer in her grasp and took off down the debris-covered street. Hego saluted her with a confident smile, not giving away the exhaustion that was beginning to overcome him. It had been a long night, with no end in the near future to look forward to._

_The rest of his team came up behind him warily, all three equally tired from the evening's seemingly never ending battles. The poor Wegos had drained themselves from duplicating so many times, having to pull multiple rescues all at once. This was a big job, especially for two super-powered seventeen year olds._

_Nevertheless, they continued their trek for peace that night, following their leader's orders with needless, brotherly loyalty._

_Mego approached his older brother with a quick pace, his eyes never leaving the small communication device he held in his gloved hand. It was an attachment for the jet's intercom, made to keep them updated in case of emergencies… like now._

"_We've got reports of two more robot attacks on Main and Third. The police need us there stat!" Mego's words, while sounding urgent, were almost automatic. He had become accustomed to them as of tonight, and so had Hego. The superhero gave a sound that almost could've been an exhausted sigh, and Hego __**never**__ tired of heroism._

_His voice masked it though, sounding as confident and inspiring as ever. "Let's go, team!"_

_With some effort, they began racing back toward the jet, single-file, oldest to youngest, when suddenly…_

_BAM!_

_A blast of laser fire contorted the ground beneath their feet dramatically, sending them all flying backwards onto the streets. They fell hard and for a few long moments, laid flat on the ground, aching and trying to regain their senses._

_One of the Wegos was first to come around, so he was also first to see what… __**who**__ had attacked them. He looked up with his mouth held agape, unable to put the attacker's image in his mind and make sense of it all._

_And when the rest of Team Go aroused, it was clear that neither of them could either…_

Hego felt the memory become blurry from there, but what pieces remained was clear as day. Their attacker had attempted to kill Mego and Wegos, just them. Confused and angry, Hego had fought back, and that had led to his injury… somewhere in the battle, the attacker had managed to run some sort of weapon through Hego's chest as a line of defense, saying… saying…

"_You'll thank me for this later,"_

Yes, that was it. He remembered the sickening sound that had come upon the weapon entering his chest, the strange sensation of pain. Hego had never been stabbed before; he'd always believed himself impervious to such things, like Superman. He knew he couldn't be shot, so why would he be able to be stabbed?

But this… thing, it was different from anything Team Go had faced before, and they had faced a lot. Animal experts who'd gone mad and started living in a nest-styled lair atop the nearby mountains, mathematicians racked for revenge against a city, Bavarian scientists dramatically changed in image after electric accidents gone wrong, and manic super powered sisters with a mind to go evil and take up twenty minutes in the shower while doing so.

But nothing was like this one. Nothing.

That was why they were hiding, weren't they? They had managed to escape the attacker after Hego had been injured, and they had run, they had run, and run, and run, and run… until Hego finally collapsed, unable to go anymore due to sheer exhaustion and the extensive blood loss.

Despite his brothers' pleas for him to get up, the superhero found himself unable, quickly slipping into unconsciousness. So instead, the three moved his weakening body behind a slab of destroyed concrete (the only thing big enough to hide his muscled form), and slipped into the nearest alley, hoping that their pursuer would stay as lost as they had left him.

It had been half and hour now. Hego was slowly slipping away, and there had been no sign of their attacker.

Mego, deciding that enough was enough, stepped forward from his hiding place, leaving the Wegos to watch.

Mego quietly kneeled beside Hego, his face surprisingly void of all arrogance. Between the narrowed slits that remained of his eyes, the elder brother saw nothing short of compassion.

"Hego, we need to get out of here. You're going to die if we don't."

But before Hego could utter of word of agreement or protest, whichever he planned to state, something stopped him. A distinct sound up the street, like footsteps against the pavement, cold, _loud_ footsteps, and they were close.

The hero's eyes widened, he knew what it meant, and he didn't want to suffer this, not again. He turned to warn Mego of the intermediate danger, but he was too late.

Already aware of the sound, Mego turned toward the source coming up the street in a fast pace. He barely had time to react before a large arm slammed into his mid-section, the blow sending him hurdling into the building he had just been hiding behind.

The twins sank deeper into their hiding place, whimpering as they looked onto their now second broken older brother, Mego's consciousness quickly failing on him as he slumped to the ground.

One of the Wegos was brave enough though, to keep an eye on his other fallen sibling, the one who was now facing the would-be attacker.

He was a tall... creature, let's call him, probably close to seven or eight feet in height, and he was well muscled and large in size, but that wasn't the real eye opener... his skin was green.

And it wasn't like the subtle color of Shego's skin, this guy was completely and utterly spinach green. His skin was almost reptilian-looking as well, almost giving him the appearance of a giant lizard. The only thing that threw off this was the full, purple colored body armor he wore, covering him almost completely, but leaving his arms and legs bare, save for a pair of matching gloves and boots. On his side, he held a rather large and ominous looking blaster, colored the same as his battle armor, in his belt, and in his left hand, he held a strange looking staff, also mainly purple, but holding shades of yellow and green on the pointed, wildly shaped tips.

He stared down at his dying pray with vacant, red colored and snake-like eyes, the rest of his head hidden under a horned war helmet that he wore. He could smell the fear that coursed in the air through his flared, but almost human nostrils. It was intoxicating to him, like a woman's perfume to a normal man, but stronger. The feeling surged through him with power, activating the instinct located in all aliens of his species; to hunt, and kill.

But that was not his mission, and he knew the consequences if he didn't anything to harm this specific human were far harsher than any punishment that had been laid down by his government. They were dead serious when it came to the matter at hand…

_And I will not fail them, _thought the creature, remembering the orders he had received prior to the invasion. He had been given the highest honor of his people, and he would not be a failure to them.

With a cold glare, he looked directly into the sky blue eyes of his victim, then raised his staff with one green arm and spoke in a tone of pure power.

"By the power of the thirteen moons of Jingos and the great leader, Warhok, I claim power over this Earth city! And with the greatest of dignity, I, Prince Warwing of Lorwardia, claim there is truth to the prophecy, for I have at last found The Great Blue!"

* * *

A/N

This is something I've been planning in the back of my mind since Graduation first played. I really wanted to see that Great Blue plot continued on, and I also wanted to see Shego face her brothers in Graduation, so, why not do my own take on it?

A lot of this will tie into the story weaved in Lorwardian Wars, a story I'm writing with Darth Comrade, which will continue very soon.

Expect more updates from this soon, as well as my other work, and thank you for reading!


	2. For Better or Way Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters affiliated with the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters affiliated with the show.

--

Chapter 1: For Better… or Way Worse.

--

_This can't possibly be real, _she thought, letting the entire scene soak into her emerald eyes. Before her lay a stretch of battle-scarred earth as far as she could see, with the broken forms of robotic centuries collapsed on the ground, crushed under twisting vines formed by… mutant flowers?

That was the part she was still trying to understand completely. It wasn't that she didn't get how they had won, but the fact that her boss, a man who could rarely open a jar of mayo without twisting the cap the wrong way, had just used his own past failure to save the world… well, it simply baffled her. And what confused her even more was the fact that she suddenly felt _guilty_ for thinking so badly of him beforehand.

In the distance, she could spot the pair of love-struck teens, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, as they walked off the battle ground hand in hand, eyeing each other in a way that spoke their true feelings within.

Ugh. The scene was enough to make her want to up-chuck, but her continuous wonderings seemed to keep her unsettled stomach at bay.

She couldn't call them enemies anymore, could she? Not after this, not after she had helped them take down the alien-scum, not after how content Drakken had seemed with defeating the Lorwardians, like he… wanted to be good now.

But she didn't. She _couldn't_ go back down that road again, never again. Being a hero, or even a common citizen, was _not_ the way she rolled, and she knew that for fact; she wasn't cut out to be a goodie-goodie. Too many scars made from the old days, too many people depending on you… she couldn't do it.

"Hey, Shego…"

The voice belonged to her boss, she could tell right then and there. But something within almost kept her from looking his way, like she worried that he saw her doubts about what they had just done, that he'd be disappointed in her… why did she even care about what he thought? She never cared what anyone thought! So why him?

"Ugh! What is wrong with me?" Shego thought aloud, the words just barely registering as a whisper. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, eyes drifting to the dirt ground.

Drakken, who had been working to clean up the last of the destruction left from the battle with Warhok and Warmonga (he was most thankful for deciding to keep the gravitomic ray on the hover car, otherwise the job of cleaning up would've been a whole lot harder), finally climbed out of flying device. Kim and her sidekick (whose name had just slipped his mind) had stayed behind to help out, only just recently leaving when they saw that their former enemy had everything under control.

Shego's behavior though, seemed rather… off today, more jaded than usual. She had helped the group in straightening up a little, but when Drakken had gotten out the hover car, the woman pulled out and watched half-heartedly from the sidelines. They saw that she was contemplating something and didn't want to be bothered… no one dared ask otherwise of the young villainess.

And even an hour after all that, he still saw something very heavy in Shego's expression. He hated seeing her like this too, so unlike her usual fiery self, so cold and uncomfortable. This wasn't the person he had come to know and… well…

Dr. Drakken bit his tongue, even if he hadn't spoken what words had just appeared in his mind.

_Don't even go there, Drew, _he thought, _it's nothing but bad road. Remember what happened the last time you dated Shego?_

Swallowing a boatload of painful memories that had come with Moodulator incident, he pulled the flower petals off the sides of his head for the fifth time that morning, and walked over to his long-time sidekick. Drakken approached the woman with caution; knowing how unpredictable she could become when she got this way.

But she didn't react to his appearance, seemingly too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice. Something really was bothering her.

"Shego, is everything alright?" Drakken asked in a sympathetic tone. This surprised her and she looked up from the ground, meeting his eyes as she masked her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, fine," she wasn't so good at faking her voice this time. Drakken raised an eyebrow and looked at her in a way that surprisingly convinced her to tell the truth. Again, Shego wasn't sure why.

"Dr. D…" she began, "… do you think we did the right thing?"

The blue-skinned man smiled at her. "What, with saving the world? Well, of course, Shego! I mean with the world enslaved by aliens, how can we-"

"No," she interrupted, keeping a serious expression. "I mean… the right thing for us _as_ villains? We just teamed up with the world's most famous heroes and helped do the _exact opposite_ of what we've spent the last five years trying to accomplish."

Her words seemed to strike Drakken somewhere deep in his heart. She saw it in his now fearful expression… he was only just realizing what his actions from this morning would mean for his life.

Kimmie would most likely tell the world who had assisted her against the invasion, and then, since everyone would expect the best out of Drakken and Shego, they would be given some sort of pardon for their crimes. Then their lairs, funding, and weaponry would be repossessed by Global Justice, and all the henchmen would quit, having lost their reason (money) to work for the mad scientist, and finally, with every evil asset taken from him, he would lose what little credit he had as Kim Possible's greatest foe.

And unless he found some way to destroy her, something he had failed to do for half a decade now; he would never be taken as a serious threat ever again!

Shego watched his thoughts reel inside his eyes with every point he reached, and felt her sympathy boil over for the first time in many years. She unfolded her arms and cupped her hands on her hips.

"Call it a bad vibe, Dr. D, but I don't know if we can be villains anymore."

Drakken was on the very verge of forming words, (or something that resembled them, given his shock) when something loud and active with static, almost like a voice, began filling the air around them. The villains clamped their ears with their hands as the sound wrenched through their forms like nails on a chalkboard.

"…-ello… can any-…. –ar me?" The static was chopping up whatever the mysterious voice was trying to say.

Drakken took a moment to return to his hearing, long enough to realize were the sound was coming from; he pointed to his hovercraft as Shego lifted her hands away as well.

"It on the intercom," he shouted with a hint of annoyance, gritting his teeth as the horrid sound continued. "Probably another cop who hasn't realized this stupid war is over." He emanated a sigh; this would count as the third one since their defeat of Warhak.

He looked over to his partner, rubbing his temple. "Shego… could you go explain to the nice man that he needs to kindly _shut up_, or at least shut off the intercom completely?"

The woman gave Drakken a look of surprise. "What are you telling me for? You can flip a switch!"

"Yes," continued the blue-skinned man as he continued massaging his head, "but I have a splitting headache and, unlike you, I'm exhausted from last night's little whoop-lay."

Shego shot him a dirty look, but quickly converted it to a smile as she began walking toward the hover-car. "Whatever you say, _grandpa_; I understand how _tired _you get at your age." Her tone was condescending and almost babying as she climbed over the side of the craft, landing in the front seat with a smirk.

A second later, Drakken was landing next to her, scowling at his partner as he flipped on the two-way intercom system and enabling him to speak with whoever was causing the annoying call.

He promptly cleared his throat, prepared to prove Shego's 'old' comments wrong.

"Uh… a-yola, my fellow gangsta. What's the deal… uh, yo?" This was intended for the man on the other side of the intercom, but it sounded less like English than the garbled words they'd been hearing through the static.

Shego had buried her face in her hands by now, too embarrassed by her boss to even speak. Though, she had to admit, that was funnier to watch than first expected.

The voice suddenly became a little clearer as the static began to reduce, and clearly, whoever was speaking was rather confused.

"What? No, and who is this?"

"It sounds a lot like that Drakken guy…" chimed a younger voice from the background.

Shego suddenly peeked between her fingers. She knew those voices…

"…Yeah, the one that Shego always hangs out with!" continued a different, but eerily similar voice.

She lifted her hands away from her face, looking at the radio with wide eyes.

"Right!" answered the first, but still similar voice. "I'll bet they're totally dating by now!"

Both villains blushed; a rare sight on either of them. Neither bothered facing the other.

The first voice suddenly shushed the two others. "Quiet! Shego might be there!"

"Darn right I am!" the raven-haired villainess finally shouted back, far too annoyed with her brothers to think of anything better to say. She wasn't crazy about sappy reunions anyway.

The first voice, which she knew belonged to Mego, seemed rather flabbergasted. "Oh! Uh… hey, Shego! I didn't realize-"

"Save it, purple boy," she interrupted, in no mood for apologies either. "What do you want?"

And then came the words that Shego hoped she'd never have to hear from her brothers ever again.

"We need your help. It's Hego, he's been-!"

But the line grew fuzzy again, cutting off her brothers before they could continue.

The raven-haired woman punched the radio violently, resisting the urge to blast it through and through. She was rather annoyed with herself for becoming so angry and desperate.

"Come on, you piece of-"

"Well, well, well…"

There were a varied many cold and nasty things on the villainess's lips, but she hadn't spoken. In fact, the female voice heard came from… behind the hover car.

Both villains quickly turned around in their seats, suddenly catching sight of the three small red jets that had quietly landed behind them, the uniformed men who pointed strange-looking blasters at the pair, and most of all; the slender, redheaded woman who stood amongst the group, looking proud and to say the least, surprised.

"I expected a lot of things when we picked up the radio signals from Team Go," Dr Director stated, walking closer to the hover car and eyeing both villains with slight distaste, "but this wasn't one of them."

Drakken raised his hand sheepishly. "That would make two of us, ma'am."

Shego proceeded to smack him in the shoulder, in no mood for his stupidity. She could sense it; her day was just about to get a whole lot worse.

--

A/N:

Thanks to reviewers Darth Comrade, The Real Sidekick, cpneb, ChristianNinjaRabbit, Arya MageFire, Invader Johnny, Ace Ian Combat, and Mr. Wizard!

A short chapter, yes, but don't worry, they will get longer. I also played up a little D/S in this chapter, and that will continue; I think Drakken and Shego's happy ending deserves a little more build up, don't you?

Anyway, I should update again soon, with more on Shego, Dr. Director's appearance, and of course, our mysterious alien friend.


End file.
